


Idiot..

by merk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merk/pseuds/merk
Summary: Kageyama can't seem to find his husband anywhere after coming from the gym, and the house is surprisingly quiet, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a haikyuu roleplay group chat thingy! Characters mentioned in the drabble basically live together.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Hun..?" The royal blue eyes were searching for the glassed man, who didn't seem to be anywhere. The garden was empty, and so was the living room that had the television on for some reason. For a moment the dark haired man looked at the gameshow on the screen, before deciding that it'd be better to turn the TV off. No one was there to watch it anyways. In the kitchen, there were Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but the tall man didn't bother to pay much attention on what exactly they were doing. As he was moving to upstairs, he heard a familiar voice shouting "Shittykawa..!" and an "Iwa-chan, catch me if you can!~" right after, which was more than enough of a sign that there was no use going downstairs anymore. Not that he would find the person he was looking for there, anyways.

It was quiet, as he got upstairs. There couldn't be heard the usual high pitched voice of Hinata or the voice of Sugawara who would be trying to get him lower down his voice, since the olders of Karasuno had taken Hinata and Yamaguchi to buy ice cream together. If the blue eyed man remembered correctly, Semi and Ushijima were on a date that day, too. So, there weren't many choices of where the blond could be. His first guess was his husband's own room, and he carefully opened the door. A frown formed to his face, the room showing him only emptiness. Although, their mess from earlier had been cleaned up, he noticed. He had to wonder if the other was playing hide and seek with him, in all honesty. There was one room he suspected anymore, which was his own, but there was no reason for his husband to be there. If Oikawa and Iwaizumi hadn't been all that busy, he could've asked if the glassed man had gone to grocery shopping. "Should've told me.." Tobio muttered to himself, as he took the gym bag off his shoulder. He guessed he could relax - or try to relax, because he really, really would've wanted those cuddles right away - in his room, while waiting. He opened the door to his room, tossing the bag onto his bed as he saw the sight in front of him. His eyes blinked in complete surprise, frown disappearing from his face pretty quickly. "Idiot.." He mumbled, lips tugging to a wide, idiotic grin that he couldn't cover in a way or another. He knelt down, chuckling softly as he reached to touch gently the fur of one of the puppies, that laid its head on Kei's thigh. The tall man was covered with puppies, all of them finding comfort, safety and warmth from him, as the man himself was sleeping. His glasses were on the floor, which Tobio reached to put onto the table, after brushing some of Kei's blond hair on his forehead. He still wanted his cuddles, but decided that for now he could admire this adorable sight in front of him, maybe gently wake his husband up if the napping seemed to go on too long. He let out a soft sigh, knees brought now to his chest, as he watched the puppies and Kei with a fond smile on his face.


End file.
